The Midnight Savior - Parchment One: The Amulet
by ShadowsOfATridentTattoo
Summary: Hi. I would really like it if you could take a couple minutes out of your day and read this. I know that this isn't a PJO story, but I am doing this for the AAUW writing contest, and I would really like it if you guys would tell me how it is. So please read! P.S. It's not complete yet.


**Hi! Glad you clicked on this. For those who have already read, I added a lot more to it. Please read! All of this is mine.**

AAUW 2014 Writer's Contest Entry

There was a lone girl, sitting in the shadows of a thatched-roofed barn, the one that sat near the fields. She knew the importance of this mission, and worry did not show on her calm, collective face. She stood up, watching the street.

The girl ran in the night, the wind whipping around her. Her midnight black cloak was streaming behind her, her tan arms exposed, showing her golden armbands glistening in the moonlight. Her booted feet hit the pavement hard, sounding like thunder. Her breath was coming out in gasps, excitement pursuing through her veins. She heard shouts behind her, and smiled.

Kailin. She hated the name. It just seemed…different. Bizarre. Not one that people would remember. It wasn't the name of a hero. After all, she was supposed to save her kingdom. The people of Icshreel were depending on her to do this mission. She would become a hero. They needed to remember her.

She was a member in the rebel group, the Midnight Ravens. They were working in the shadows, like ravens that circled high in the sky, trying to find the Midnight Spirit that would take one of their own to save the kingdom. The kingdom, Icshreel, was deep in danger. Drowning in it, even. Wars were breaking out in the cities and countryside as the neighboring kingdom of Drakkson was trying to take over. The Midnight Spirit was the only one that would be able to save the kingdom, and the people were getting even more desperate. The king was refusing to give in to receiving help-he was too stubborn to admit it. Too selfish. Too greedy. He sent his guards after the members of the group if they were found. He didn't want them succeeding in finding the spirit, and giving into help.

And that was what Kailin was running from. The guards.

She was trying to find the amulet that the guards were hiding, the amulet contained the Spirit. As she was the one who would take the Spirit into her (well, the Ravens forced her into that position), they thought that she should go and get the amulet. The king had found it, but he had hidden it, away from the citizens, as he knew what they were going to do. It was inside the watchtower in the city of Icefall, the tall one that waved a crystal-blue banner in the cold night air. Here she was, looking for it.

All by herself, in the middle of a guard-infested city.

Well, the Midnight Ravens had finally found it's location after 10 years of looking for it. 10 hard years for fights, raids, deaths, blood-shed and wounds. She hoped that this mission would go smooth, as the past was filled with so much blood. So much hardship had gone into finding this one thing. It just had to go easy.

She ran around a corner, dashing into the shadows as the guards ran past, them thinking she was still in front of them. She took a deep breath and slid down, allowing herself a moment of rest. She had been training for this her whole life, ever sense she could remember. She never knew why the people had chosen her a common girl from the streets, an orphan, but she was glad to do it, to save her people. They needed her. She had to do this. She took out a small flask, taking a small drink, and stood back up. There was a whisper in the air as she pulled out her sword, Isinfree. The long blade shone pale silver in the weak moonlight in her place in shadows, hidden in an alley.

She looked out into the streets; all clear. She slid out, carefully making her way towards the tower at the end of the cobblestone street. The place where the amulet was stored. The tower was a large one, round and tall, but not so tall, and the blue flag was fluttering in the breeze.

What was strange to her was that she could feel it. The essence of the Midnight Spirit. She felt it calling to her...pulling her towards it. Her soul responded, leaping and fluttering, and the pulling sensation grew.

She shook her head, her long, dark brown braid falling off her shoulder, trying to shake off the feeling. What was going on? What was happening to her?

Creeping into the building, she started running up the stairs. Whenever she encountered a guard, she took a small pinch of purple dust from a pouch at her waist. When the dust settled on him, he fell asleep, short term memory erased. It came in handy during raids like these, as it got the guards out of the way without a fight.

She leapt through the doorway at the top of the rickety stairs, landing hard, causing layers dust to float. Kailin cautiously looked around-no one was there. Good. Slowly standing up, scanning the room, she noticed a small, dark brown wooden box inside a glass container. Standing over it, she swung Isinfree downward, and she broke the glass, sheltering her face with her other arm.

But one managed to hit her face, making memories come up.

* * *

><p><em>She was running through the golden fields of Kalligahn, the plains of Icshreel. At age eight, she was carefree, following another eight year old, Darnth. She giggled, the tall fronds brushing against her open palms, tickling her. She laughed as Darnth tackled her, pinning her to the soft ground. Her breath caught as they stared at each other. Her heart fluttered. Wait, what? What was this new feeling?<em>

_She was thirteen. Her feelings for Darnth had grown: he was now more than a childhood friend. He seemed oblivious, but Kailin was alright with it. It wasn't like they had a bright future to look forward to. They one they knew was full of death and sorrow. They were racing each other to the camp, the obsidian colored tents obvious in the bright sunlight. She laughed, the wind running through her long dark brown hair. It was out of it's usual braid, flying in the wind, whipping past her face. She turned around and caught Darnth staring at her, an amused expression on his kept thinking-what is he thinking about? Was there something on her face?_

_At sixteen, she was head over heels in love with Darnth. He seemed to be also, but she wasn't sure. He could be in love with someone else. They were walking together through the golden field, the stalks brilliant in the dying sunlight. Suddenly, he stopped. Kailin stopped too, confused about his actions. He turned around and took her in his arms, kissing her as the sun dipped below the flooded though her body, filling her spirit with happiness. When they broke apart, she looked up, her unusual midnight blue eyes that always reflected the stars meeting his warm chocolate brown ones. Love swam in their eyes, showing their feelings to the world, to each other. "I love you." he whispered, tickling her face. She whispered the words back to him, as the first stars of the new night appeared on the horizon. That night, both of them were filled with the happiness that came with finally knowing that you had someone who loved you-that warm, fizzy feeling that went into your soul._

* * *

><p>The memories had just appeared-she had no control. She was temporarily startled, but then regained control of herself and quickly grabbed the box, slid Isinfree into it's intricate scabbard, and ran to the window, leaping out of it. She felt the wind rush by her as she fell, filing her with a rushing feeling. She flipped, and hit the pavement hard. She almost stumbled, but regained her balance. She started running, heading out of the city. As she ran, she thought about those memories. Why had those specific ones appeared to her? Why not any others?<p>

She and Darnth had been together for around two years, their love for each other never breaking, still staying strong. Was that a sign that he was in danger? Kailin's heart trembled at the thought. No...he couldn't be. He couldn't be dead. A silent, rebel tear made it's way out of her eye. She cursed. She was having a hard time controlling her emotions. Well, more than usual.

She tried to shake it off as she heard loud shouts behind her. But they were too late. She was already out of the city, inside the fields where the Rebels were hidden. The golden strands where whispering around her, moving with her. Just around the river...just around the bend...just a little farther... She kept repeating those words in her head, a chant. She was panting really hard now, as she had made a great distance in a short amount of time.

She heard a raven's caw, and barley managed to control her curiosity. What was a lone raven doing here?

Aha! There! She could just make out the circle of obsidian tents and the large campfire in the center. She felt her spirit rise. She was almost there! Almost done with this mission!

She burst into the middle, just making it inside the largest tent. Everyone inside stopped and stared at her as she came rushing in, the chatter ceasing. Then, everyone started cheering as she held out the small, dark box that contained the amulet. She could feel the Spirit, fluttering at all of the joy and excitement in the tent that everyone was showing.

Then, a lone person made his way through the crowd, his warm chocolate brown eyes filled with worry, his dark hair falling in his face. When he saw her, his eyes filled up with love and joy, and he swept her up in his arms, holding her close. She leaned into his chest, feeling his warmth.

It was Darnth.

"You made it. You really made it." The words were softly whispered in her ear. She took a deep breath, savoring the wonderful moment. She was here, with him, and they were both safe. Safe together.

"Yes."

The two broke apart when the others started chanting, "Open it! Open it!", pushing her to see what it was. They had all heard the myths, the legends, but it was really here, right in front of them. A legend come alive.

She then slowly opened the box, holding her breath with everyone else, Darnth right next to her. The box slightly creaked open. Nestled in midnight cloth, was the amulet. It had a long sliver chain, and was shaped as a silver eagle claw holding a slim, midnight blue colored stone that reflected the stars, glinting. _Just like her eyes._ She shakily lifted it out, and warm, strong hands held hers in them. She flashed a grateful smile at Darnth, and he gave her a warm one in return. She needed his strength right now.

Her destiny was literally in her hands.

She lifted it slowly over her head, settling it between her breasts. All of a sudden, she felt a sudden, strange darkness take over her mind, entrapping her in dark, cold shadows.


End file.
